


Burning Out

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Off-screen Relationship(s), Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Week 2016, post season 3B, stiles find out his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: A burnig couch, Derek and Stiles half naked and a very awkward situation with the Sheriff.   Or the one when Derek and Stiles figured out how unlock Stiles' powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th work for the Sterek Week 2016, Magic!Stiles or Were!Stiles. This work have an edit I made and [you can see it here](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/post/152395545609/sterek-week-2016-october-27th-magicstiles-this) _The Underage warning is because Stiles is 17 and Derek is 23._
> 
> The 3rd day fo the Sterek Week was Myths. [I made this edit ](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/post/152339449014/sterek-week-october-26th-myths-and-legends). It doesnt has a fic related. 
> 
> Again, I like writing but I'm bad at it, mainly because the language. Kudos and comments are welcome.

They were at Derek’s house. The pack house, basically. The smell of smoke still in the air. Nobody talked for almost twenty minutes. The only sound in the room was Parrish and the air freshener. Derek was already changed. Stiles had the evidence all over him. His clothes, or well, the few he had at that moment, were burned. He had a too big shirt and sweatpants property of Derek. Scott had half of his shirt burned and was looking murderous at Stiles. 

“Okay. Let's go to straight to the point.” Scott said after other endless five minutes of silence. 

“Not so straight”, murmured John. Because, yeah, if Stiles didn’t have enough, his dad was there too. 

“How is the house?” Derek asked, feeling the embarrassment leaving Stiles’ body in waves. 

The Sheriff took a deep breath. He opened his mouth a few times before saying anything. “The house is fine. The couch, not much. There is water everywhere. Scott made a mess." 

“I’m sorry dad” 

“So…how all of this happened?” Scott asked, waving his hand in the air. 

“Well, it was a little flame and then, boom! The couch was on fire” 

Scott tried to hide his amusement. For the Sheriff sake. “Don’t be a smartass”

“Son, I’m so mad at you. But I don’t know if I’m mad about the couch, the fire, or you deciding to not tell me about TWO major changes in your life” 

“John, with all the respect…” Derek started

“It’s Sir or Sheriff right now” 

Since the Sheriff found out about werewolves and the supernatural world, he essentially adopted Derek. Sometimes they had lunch together and when Stiles was at Scott’s house, they watched TV at the Stilinski house. Derek was scared at first but the Sheriff insisted on being called John. But right now, it was a step back in the father-son relationship they build.

“Okay, dad you don’t need to say it with such a tone. I’ll explain.”

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Everybody in the pack had someone. Scott and Kira, Lydia and Parrish, Erica and Boyd. Hell, even the Sheriff and Melissa had a thing going on. That’s why Stiles felt like they were moving on leaving him behind. Well, him and Derek.

Since the summer when Erica and Boyd disappeared, Derek and Stiles became friends. Sort of. And because Kira was spending time at Scott’s, and Melissa was staying at his house, Stiles usually ended at Derek’s. The time spending together didn’t help with Stiles’ crush on Derek. Not really. 

They were pack. Touches were always a thing. After maybe three months of spending time after school with Derek, the touches were maybe a little less friendly-oriented. Or at least that was Stiles was hopping. They cuddled for a movie one time, that wasn’t totally platonic!

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

“Are you telling me that you, my seventeen years old son was being not ‘totally platonic’ with…this twenty-three years old?”

Derek could felt the sarcastic air quote marks on that phrase. 

“I’m almost eighteen, dad. Don’t interrupt my story. “

“Derek is almost twenty-four too!” Scott laughed at Erica’s contribution from behind. Derek blushed. Stiles looked at her wishing his look could kill her. Besides, were Erica and Boyd there from the beginning? 

“Okay, Stiles, go on. Quickly.”

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The last big event in their lives was the Nogitsune. The chaos and death was plenty for a life time of nightmares and Stiles knew it. He took advice from Deaton about his PTSD. He learnt the Nogitsune possessed only people with some magic window, something that let it enter and cause more damage. Even with a confirmation about Stiles being possibly magic and not totally human, they couldn’t unlock any power or signal. Stiles was frustrated.

Derek found out about what was happening with Stiles the first time he spent the night with him after one training with Deaton. Stiles woke up screaming and Derek saw him crying on the guest room’s floor. He held him and they moved to Derek’s room. They didn’t talk about it. Not that night not the next day, not even two weeks later.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

“You two spent the night together and alone? Since when!?”

“Sir, we didn’t do anything of what you are thinking. And that was just a few times, when you had a night shift and Scott had a date.” Derek was being too polite for Stiles’ taste. But he had to win his father and that was the only way.

Scott looked ashamed. The Sheriff ran a hand over his face and made a gesture. Stiles went on with the story.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Time passed and the training with Deaton wasn’t going anywhere. The spark in Stiles wasn’t waking up or something. Deaton said maybe he was blocking on purpose the magic. Stiles denied that possibility. They didn’t know what exactly was Stiles power until the power itself manifest.

After tons of books, Deaton’s resources and some old friends of the Hales, courtesy of Derek’s contacts, they figured out what time of magic Stiles had. He was capable of simple spells. His specialty however, was the elements. Water, fire, air, earth. He could do things with other magics elements like the mountain ash. That was something he knew he could do it, even if was a one time thing. 

The problem was, Stiles didn’t find a way to access his power. Deaton recommended choice an anchor. He was afraid that one day Stiles blow up all the contained magic. An anchor would be the only thing to calm him down. 

A month in training and Stiles decided Derek will be his anchor. Maybe that way his non-relationship moved to something else than hugs in private. They still didn’t talk about what they were doing. Stiles gave Derek time. He was a horny teenager but he understood that maybe Derek needed a slow peace, giving his history with relationships. Or maybe all was in his, again horny, mind. 

That was a non-spoken agreement. They both knew what they weren’t talking about. Derek was more than fine with that. Stiles was a minor yet. Stiles was not so much fine with that but he managed. 

Two weeks. Two weeks was all he lasted. The Sheriff had date (finally, an official date with Melissa). That was the moment when his powers decided to show up.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

“You two were at the house while I was away and suddenly you combusted the couch?”

“Kind of. Yeah. That happened. Spontaneous combustion. It was…. hot in the room” 

Derek couldn’t contain a smirk. 

“Oh God, contain yourself. The smell is suffocating!” Scott was covering his nose. 

Erica exploded in laughter. Boyd was drinking a coffee (when he had time to made a coffee?) The Sheriff had a horror expression on his face. Derek had the decency of turning bright red. Stiles groaned. 

“Can I finish this so we can go all to sleep?”

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

They were watching a movie waiting for the Sheriff. Stiles was resting his body against Derek when he pushed him lightly.

“I can’t take it anymore” 

Stiles put some distance and looked at him at the eyes. “What are you talking about?” 

“This. You. Your…hormones and feelings all over me” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I can’t control it. You don’t need to be all uncomfortable around me, I get it. We can be friends like we were before, right? Or my stupid feelings ruined everything?” 

Derek smiled. His smile grew bigger at Stiles’ confusion. 

“How can you be so smart but so oblivious at the same time?” 

Stiles didn’t have time to answer. Someone was kissing him. By someone he meant Derek. Derek was _kissing_ him. Derek was kissing _him_

In a matter of seconds things got hotter. Stiles was lying on the couch, Derek on top of him. He didn’t ever realize when Derek's shirt went off. 

“God, you feel so hot” Stiles said while Derek left a pat of kisses on his neck. 

“Thanks?”

“No, no Derek-Hale-hot. Fire-burning type of hot”

“You are pretty hot yourself” Derek muttered against his shoulder. And where his own shirt went? 

Stiles pushed him a little. Derek put some distance between them. “Stiles…your eyes. They are glowing” 

“What?”

A big ball of flames rounded them. Derek pull Stiles with him away of the flames, panic in his eyes. It was a little late. 

The door opened just in time. The Sheriff was stood there, keys in hand looking at his couch burning, and Stiles and Derek half naked in the middle of the living room. Scott was behind carrying two containers with food.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

“And that’s how my powers appeared! Then Scott and Derek stopped the fire. But you were there” Stiles said excited, trying to putt the attention on that part of the story and not on the you-almost-caught-us-maybe-having-sex-on-the-couch part.

“Let me put things clear. You unlocked your magic powers because you were too…hot” the Sheriff was painful not saying what everybody else knew, Stiles could tell. Every werewolf on the house could tell. 

“Pretty much.” 

“And you Hale, you don’t have anything to say? Something good to contribute?” 

“Stiles seems… fireproof?” Even Boyd smiled at that. Stiles exchanged a hi five with Parrish. 

“I’m going home. You, go home too.” The Sheriff said pointing at Scott, Parrish, Erica and Boyd. “You can stay here tonight. But I expect both of you for a ‘boyfriend meets parent’ breakfast.” 

“But you already know Derek!”

“Breakfast!” The Sheriff said too loud from the door before closing it. With violence.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The breakfast was fine but awkward as Derek expected. With the Sheriff's gun on the table and everything. Stiles tried to smooth things.

“Oh dad! Now I have more control. Look at what I can do!” A ball of fire was floating on the air until Stiles eyes glowed bright blue and it disappeared. 

“You are doing well, I see? But yesterday you didn’t know how to do nothing at all” John said with curiosity. 

“I had to…practice. All night.” 

Stiles smirked and Derek turned red. 

“Jesus Christ Stiles! I don’t want to know that kind of things!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come to my [Tumblr and say hi!](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
